Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience
}} |genre = Tactical Espionage Action |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |media = 1x Blu-ray Disc (PlayStation 4, Xbox One) Download (Japanese Xbox One version, Steam) |requirements = |input = }} Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience is a compilation of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. It includes all the extra content, such as the Extra Ops missions from Ground Zeroes and all the DLC for both The Phantom Pain and Metal Gear Online 3, including some that was unreleased outside Japan before this version (such as the Skull Mother Base staff members). It was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows via Steam on October 11, 2016 in North America, on October 13, 2016 in Europe, and on November 10, 2016 in Japan. Development Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience was first hinted at in July 2016 when Reddit discovered a pre-order page for "Metal Gear Solid V: Definitive Ex" on Amazon UK that contained a placeholder release date of December 31, 2016. The listing was later removed.Something Called Metal Gear Solid 5: Definitive Ex Was Just Listed on Amazon [UPDATE - GameSpot]Metal Gear Solid V “Definitive Ex” Edition Surfaces - PlayStation LifeStyle The game's existence was further hinted at a few weeks later when both Dell and Amazon.ca posted listings that stated that Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience would be released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on October 11, 2016.Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience Listed by Retailers for PS4 & Xbox One - PlayStation LifeStyle On August 29, 2016, Konami officially confirmed that Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience would be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC on October 11, 2016 in North America, on October 13 in Europe, and on November 10 in Japan. It was also announced that the Japanese Xbox One version would only be available via digital download.Metal Gear Solid 5: The Definitive Experience Officially Announced - IGN - IGN.comMetal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes + The Phantom Pain pack launches November 10 in Japan - Gematsuhttps://www.konami.com/mg/mgsv/jp/ Following the announcement of The Definitive Experience, fans asked the official Metal Gear Twitter account if a completed version of Mission 51 would be included. They stated that it wouldn't as it was additional story content that was cancelled prior to the release of The Phantom Pain. They also stated that contrary to popular belief, the mission isn't the game's ending.Metal Gear Solid V: Guess What Mission 51 is Not the Game's Ending - Tech News Today Similarly, when asked about the oft-rumored Chapter 3, Konami revealed that it was in fact supposed to be the removal of various nuclear weapons in a community effort, leading to the ending.https://twitter.com/popcicle/status/770625118837968897 Gallery package_cero.jpg|Japanese packaging (Xbox One version not pictured). package_esrb.jpg|North American packaging. package_pegi.jpg|European packaging. Ct8L1j8VUAQ_jbx.jpg|GameStop's Ultimate Metal Gear Prize Pack. Trailer METAL GEAR SOLID V THE DEFINITIVE EXPERIENCE TEASER TRAILER|''Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience'' teaser. METAL GEAR SOLID V THE DEFINITIVE EXPERIENCE LAUNCH TRAILER|''Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience'' launch trailer. External links *knm02=1472561943 Official website References ru:Metal Gear Solid V: The Definitive Experience Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid V